horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Link
"Link" is a song by American rapper Icy Narco. It was released on June 12th, 2018. Lyrics Ayo, Lil Mexico, pass the gas She wanna link I got a freezer my link Blueberry diamonds my teeth You know my diamonds they sink My diamonds sink My diamonds sink My diamonds sink My diamonds sink My diamonds sink My diamonds sink But, you know me, I'll never sink She wanna link I got a freezer my link Blueberry diamonds my teeth You know my diamonds they sink My diamonds sink My diamonds sink My diamonds sink My diamonds sink My diamonds sink My diamonds sink But, you know me, I'll never sink Choppa, I ain't what you think I want you dead in the creek I take the shoes off your feet Throwing the pussy like Bruce Choker, it feel like a noose Fish her filet, feeling loose Ducking the bullets, they fly and you might be the goose Jimmy Choo all in my shoes I got some blood on my shoes Icy is frozen can't move, helipad heli and went on the roof My snipers freeze up the roof Shoot at the Uber, we shoot at your coupe We shoot at the Lyft, that bitch that was driving she said that I'm cute Illuminate the room when I walk in I'm the little nigga with a diamond on my chain Icy Patek, look like twins I fucked that bitch in a Benz Niggas they faking, switch up like Ben-10 How can I flex, how can I not Icy, drippity drop, snot She wanna fuck, I am so busy she booking a slot She wanna link I got a freezer my link Blueberry diamonds my teeth You know my diamonds they sink My diamonds sink My diamonds sink My diamonds sink My diamonds sink My diamonds sink My diamonds sink But, you know me, I'll never sink She wanna link I got a freezer my link Blueberry diamonds my teeth You know my diamonds they sink My diamonds sink My diamonds sink My diamonds sink My diamonds sink My diamonds sink My diamonds sink But, you know me, I'll never sink Why It Sucks # The song's a rip off of "Audi" by Smokepurpp. # Most of the chorus is Icy saying "My diamonds sink" over and over again. # The music video is very bad. # In an interview with XXL Icy said that he is drug free but it can be seen in the music video that he is smoking. Redeeming Qualities #The production is great. Music Video Icy Narco "Link" (WSHH Exclusive - Official Music Video) Category:Icy Narco Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Rip-offs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Songs with good production Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Songs that just brag about how rich they are Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Swearing Category:Songs where you can't understand what the artist is saying Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career.